Alles muss raus
t Inhalt Marshall und Lily erfahren, dass es 1500$ kosten wird, ihre neue Wohnung reparieren zu lassen. Da Marshall zur Zeit keinen Job hat, schlägt er vor, Lilys Designerklamotten auf einer eigenen Internetseite namens LilyundMarshallverhoekernihreKlamotten.com zu verkaufen. Lily meint, die Seite sollte lieber MannzwingtseineFraudreiJahrelangin- Müllsäckenrumzulaufen.com ''(die es zu Lilys Überraschung wirklich gibt) und schlägt vor, stattdessen ihre Gemälde zu verkaufen. Nach vielen fehlgeschlagenen Versuchen, ihr Gemälde an den Mann zu bringen,wird es schließlich von einem ''SchwuPoKi (einem schwulen Pärchen ohne Kinder) gekauft, die dafür bekannt sind, einen hohen Sinn für Kunst zu haben. Am Abend des selben Tages ist Lily so aufgedreht, dass sie das SchwuPoKi anruft, um sie darum zu bitten, eine Kunstparty zu veranstalten, auf der dann ihre Freunde Lilys Gemälde kaufen könnten. Allerdings muss Lily erfahren, dass das SchwuPoKi ihr Gemälde nur wegen seines wertvollen Rahmens gekauft hatte und danach das Bild in den Müll geworfen hatten. Als Marshall sieht, wie verletzt Lily deswegen ist, geht er mit Tedthumb|left|374px|Lily verkauft ihr Gemälde. zu dem SchwuPoKi, von dem sie schließlich zu einem benachbarten Tierarzt gelangen. Der Tierarzt erklärt Ted und Marshall, dass er das Gemälde aus der Mülltonne genommen hatte und es in einem behandlungszimmer aufgehängt hatte. Danach hatte er überrascht festgestellt, dass Lilys Gemälde eine beruhigende, fast hypnotisierende Wirkung auf die Hunde hatten, die er behandelt hatte (im Gegensatz dazu frustrieren sie Vögel). Der Tierarzt kauft Lily schließlich mehr Gemälde ab, als sie verkaufen müssten, um die Wohnung reparieren zu lassen. Inzwischen wird Barney immernoch von der mysteriösen Frau verfolgt, die die Frauen, die er anflirtet, über seine wahren Absichten informiert, was dazu führt, dass die Frauen ihn ohrfeigen. Als er erneut geohrfeigt wird, kann er schließlich die misteriöse Frau verfolgen und konfrontieren: Es ist Abby, die Arzthelferin von Stella, die in Ted verliebt ist und ein Opfer von Barneys Verführungskünsten wurde. Die Beiden verbünden sich schließlich, als sie feststellen, dass sie etwas gthumb|370pxemein haben: Sie sind auf Ted wütend. Ted hatte Barney kürzlich die Freundschaft gekündigt und Ted hatte Stella Abby vorgezogen und sie damit verletzt. Sie beschließen, Ted zu ärgern, in dem sie ihm zeigen, wie fürchterlich er sich benimmt, wenn er in einer Beziehung ist. Aus diesem Grund geben die Beiden vor, eine Beziehung zu führen, als sie auf Ted treffen. Als Barney Abby allerdings einen Antrag in Teds Gegenwart macht, beginnt sie zu glauben, dass sie und Barney eine richtige Beziehung führen und fängt sogar schon an, ihre gemeinsame Hochzeit zu planen. Um sich von Abby zu entledigen, erzählt Barney ihr, dass Ted in sie verliebt sei und verrät ihr seine Adresse. Fehler *In der Episode Die Rächerin hat die "fremde Frau", die Lily vor Barney warnen will, gewellte Haare, jedoch im Rückblick in dieser Folge hat sie glattes Haar. Gaststars *Britney Spears als Abby *Larry Wilmore als Dr. Greer Musik *I'm from Barcelona - "The Painter" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Barney wurde in der Folge Die Rächerin auf die mysteriöse Frau aufmerksam. *Abby tauchte bereits in der Folge Zehn Sitzungen auf. Dort schlief sie auch mit Barney. *Schwule lieben Marshall, wie schon in den Folgen Kleine Jungs und Im Pärchen-Koma zu sehen war. *Woher Ted die roten Cowboy-Stiefel hat, wird in der sechsten Staffel enthüllt. *Das Café, in dem Lily ihre Kunst ausstellt, ist dasselbe wie in der Folge Swarley. *Lilys und Marshalls neues Apartment wurde in der Folge Spurensicherung von ihnen gekauft und in der Folge Tue Böses, ernte Gutes entdeckten sie den schiefen Boden. *Barney trägt in einem Teil der Folge keinen Anzug. *Barney bezeichnet sich als (ehemaligen) besten Freund Teds. Anspielungen *Marshall will Lilys Marc Jacobs Kleid verkaufen. *Barney erzählt einer Frau am Anfang der Serie, er hätte in Der weiße Hai mitgespielt und macht eine Anspielung auf Richard Dreyfuss' Rolle in dem Film Mr. Holland's Opus. *Die Seite guy forces his wife to dress in a garbage bag for the next three years ''existiert wirklich. Sie ist allerdings auf 20th Century Fox registriert (dort wird die Serie gedreht und produziert) *Als sich Marshall, Lily und Robin über Teds rote Cowboystiefel lustig machen, geben sie ihm Spitznamen, die auf Western-Filme anspielen: Der Gute, der Böse und der Obergeile (''Zwei Glorreiche Hallunken, im Orginal The Good The Bad and The Ugly), Der mit dem Stiefel tanzt (Der mit dem Wolf tanzt) und Der Mann, der den roten Stiefel erschoss (Der Mann, der Liberty Vallance erschoss). *Barney nennt Abby Pookie-Bärchen. Eine Anspielung auf Garfields Teddybären Pookie. *Einer der Homosexuellen, Lawrence, hat das Hemd an, das Robin so hässlich fand. Das soll zeigen, dass Teds Stiefel doch nicht "geil rüberkommen". Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 3 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt